When internal combustion engines are cold, it is known to engage pre-cycle warm-up processes to help the engine warm up more quickly. For example, fuel injectors that are oil driven have injector coils that receive a series of short pulses to cause them to rapidly move the injector spool back and forth to loosen up the injector spool by warming it up. Similarly, a glow plug is utilized to warm up the cylinders of the engine to aid fuel ignition in a cold engine. In both situations, a significant amount of current is utilized to warm up the relevant parts of the engine and assist in making cold start-ups easier and faster.
Nevertheless, these pre-cycle processes are engaged whenever the engine is cranked and the temperature, such as ambient, oil, or coolant temperature, is below a predetermined temperature. If, for any reason, the engine does not turn over right away and the engine is cranked again, the pre-cycle processes are engaged again because the relevant temperature will not have changed considerably. If the engine is cranked too many times in a relatively short period of time, the repeated pre-cycle processes could cause the electronic components, such as the fuel injector coils or non-self-regulated glow plugs, to burn out.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of warming up an internal combustion engine quickly without burning out the electronic components utilized to warm up the engine.